Good Company
by SincerelyRainbow
Summary: The much awaited sequel to 'Notice Me,' although it could be read as a standalone. NearxOC.No particular warnings. Near doesn't care much for people, but this girl, she was what he considered good company.


AUTHOR NOTES: This is the sequel "Notice Me." You can find the link to that on my page, although this could as easily be read as a stand alone. I got the fuzzies writing this story. The bolded speech is singing.  
Pairing:NearXRenOC  
Warnings:None. This is a generally sexless, fluffy, happy piece.  
Rating: K because it's just fluffy cuteness.  
DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Near, Death Note, the song Ren sings, or Oliver and Company. The only thing I own is Ren, and the words in between.

Enjoy.

* * *

"**You and me together, we'll be. Forever, you'll see. We too can be good company," **a soft female voice echoed sweetly through the walls of the Whammy playroom. For the most part, the room was empty, and the sweet words went unnoticed, except for by a small boy in the center of the room with a blank white jigsaw puzzle.

He laid stretched out on the floor, stomach down, and didn't seem to acknowledge the girl's voice that slowly filled the room. Had he taken a moment to look up, he would have seen the very girl that he had given his first kiss to a few days prior to the current moment. And despite the fact the white haired male never looked up, the girl continued to sing.

"**You and me. Yes together, we too." **This time as she sang, Ren made her way towards Near. She stood over the boy for a moment before placing a leg on either side of him and sitting on his back. Had it been anybody else, Near would have promptly pushed them away. However, Ren was special. After all, they had kissed, and he did like her. Still, the boy continued clicking the pieces of the puzzle together with the faint outline of a smile across his face.

The girl twirled a piece of the boy's curls around her finger and continued singing, **"Together, that's you. Forever, with me. We'll always be good company."**

She leaned forward slightly, resting her chin on his shoulder and observing the puzzle. The pieces were for the most part assembled, with the exception of the bottom left corner. **"You and me. Yes together, we'll be," **Her voice faded to nothing more than a whisper with the last line, as she removed herself from the boy's back and made herself comfortable next to him, laying in a similar position to the boy.

"So, Ren, why are you singing such a childish song anyway?" questioned Near.

Ren shrugged her shoulders casually, "I was watching it with the younger kids. The song kinda reminded me of us sometimes. I know, it sounds silly." A faint tint of pink could be seen spreading across the girl's face, and the small smile on Near's had grown slightly.

Ren leaned over towards her right and rested her head on Near's shoulder. Near tilted his head to his left slightly, resting it gently on top of Ren's. They remained silent for a while. Near continued to click together the pieces of the puzzle, content just to have the presence of the girl. Ren watched quietly, content just to be near the boy.

After a few more moments of silent, the room is once more filled with the soft singing of the girl laying on the floor. **"You and me together. We'll be forever, you'll see. We'll always be good company. You and me."**

"**Just wait and see,"** the song came to an end with a small yawn. Ren shifted positions and laid on her side, cradling her head in her arms. The puzzle was almost finished by this point. Only two more pieces left to be put into place. As the final piece was snapped into place, Near too shifted positions. He looked at Ren, who had drifted off to sleep on the floor of the playroom. Quietly, he leaned towards the girl and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight Ren." With that, he picked up the puzzle and dumped it out once more. Sleep would come later for the boy. For now, he would redo his puzzle and occasionally glance over at the sleeping girl. She would be unaware of his actions, but even if she was aware, she wouldn't mind. For the two of them clicked like pieces of the puzzle. And when it came to it in the end, they were good company.


End file.
